My Happy Ending
by RagxxDoll
Summary: Sequel to Thing's I'll Never Say. Will Abby really have a happy ending?


My Happy Ending

Gibbs/Abby

hauntedbecomeshunted

"Abby, please don't make this harder" Gibbs begs, reaching out to touch me. I pull away harshly, crying. My eyes burned from my eyeliner and mascara. I can feel all the make up I had on streaming down my face.

"Can'twe talk about this Gibbs? Please" I cry, crossing my arms.

"No Abby. I'm sorry but we can't… we just can't be together" Gibbs tells me. I shake my head, my heart catching in my throat.

"What did I do, Gibbs?" I ask stepping closer. I stand in front of Gibbs, sobbing now. I can see the pain in his eyes and I want to cause more pain. "I can change Gibbs! I'll fix it!" I beg. He shakes his head and lets a tear fall.

"Do you want me to dye my hair red?" I ask frantically. He looks at me like I'm crazy but I can see him imagining it. "Gibbs, I'll do anything, just please don't leave me!"

"Abby, stop!" Gibbs yells. He grabs my face and wipes my tears. I pull away, crying harder. "I'm sorry"

"Please Gibbs, what did I do?" I beg. Gibbs shakes his head and kisses my head before leaving. I fall to my knees, sobbing my eyes out.

**********************************************************

No POV

"Hey boss," Tony DiNozzo stars, coming back from Abby's lab… where she isn't at. Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked up; eyes still red from drinking and crying the whole weekend. He hated having to break Abby's heart, but he had to. He had to end if before he got too involved.

"Do you know where Abby? She isn't in her lab" Tony asks, sitting down at his desk. Gibbs looks at Tony, frowning. Could he have hurt Abby so bad that she didn't want to come to work? What if she had… what if she had hurt herself?

"Go to her apartment McGee," he says. McGee looks at Tony, who shrugs, with a weird look. "Now!" He barks.

McGee jumps up and runs to the elevator. Ziva looks over at Gibbs, then at Tony and she knows what happens. Ziva opens a conversation with Tony.

_ZivaDavid: Tony, I think I know why Abby didn't come in._

_TDiNozzo: What? Why?_

_ZivaDavid: Gibbs. He thumped her._

_TDiNozzo: You mean dumped?_

_ZivaDavid: Yes that._

_TDiNozzo: Whoa, whoa. I missed something. _Tony looks over at Gibbs then back to his computer. _When did they start dating?_

_ZivaDavid: Three moths ago._

_TDinozzo: Months?_

_ZivaDavid: Yes that._

_TDiNozzo: Wow. And she told you they were dating?_

_ZivaDavid: Well she told me a long time ago that she loved him and then three months ago I told Gibbs because he threatened my job and now they are dating… well not anymore. _

_TDiNozzo: Wow. _He looks to a picture of the team he has on his desk, Abby smiling brilliantly at the camera. He had never seen her this happy… when was this taken? He grabbed the picture and opened it. October 14. One month ago… Tony sighed and looked over at Gibbs, a glare fixed on his face. Gibbs looked up and Tony went back to the computer.

_Poor Abby. _He wrote.

^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***

"Abby?" McGee calls, knocking on my door. I don't get up though, I can't. I've done nothing since cry since Gibbs dumped me on Friday. I had turned off my phone, home and cell, and sat on my floor.

I had only lit my candles for light, but now they have burned out and I don't have the energy to relight them. I played a dirge and some jazz music. I felt pathetic. In New Orleans, we played a dirge going to the funeral and jazz on the way home from the burial **(if I got that wrong, tell me!). **

"Abby?" McGee calls again. He slowly pushes open my door and pokes his head in. He goes to turn on a light.

"No" I say. McGee stops. "Light the candles" I say, throwing a lighter at him. H does.

"Abby…" he says, walking over to me. "You look like crap" I smile.

"Thanks, Timmy," I say sarcastically. McGee sits next to me on my floor and puts his arm around me.

"What happened, Abs?" I shake my head.

"He was everything I wanted, McGee" I whisper.

"Who, Abby?" he asks.

"He was… we were meant to be Timmy. I know it" I mumble.

"Abby, who?"

"Gibbs" I whisper.

"Gibbs? He asks.

I'm trying to remember Gibbs and me in his bedroom, clothes peeling off; making love but I can't. I can't hear his voice whispering my name. I can't feel his calloused hands touching me… I can't help but wonder if he even loved me.

What if I was just a toy for me? What if I was someone to play 'squeeze and squish' with?

"So much for my happy ending" I mumble weakly and lay my head on McGee's shoulder. I can't help myself as I start to sob again. Sobs rack my body and I crumple into McGee.

^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***

"You didn't see her Tony" I hear McGee say from the bathroom hallway. "It's horrible… she smelled bad too…" I smile at that, pulling my soapy legs up to me; McGee forced me to take a bath.

Unfortunately though, he won't let me shave without him here. He's scared I'll try to kill myself. His concern is really sweet, but kind of annoying. I know he was sent here because I wasn't there to analyze evidence.

"I could kill Gibbs for this… I haven't seen her this upset since Kate---"I can hear the anger in his voice and I smile just a bit. It's nice to know someone cares. So maybe he just didn't come here because I wasn't there to analyze evidence.

I stand up, grab a towel and wrap it around my body. I look at myself in the mirror, wondering what could have happened to make him leave me.

"Abby" McGee stays from the door. I look over at him and smile.

I sign 'Hello' to see if our lessons had been doing any good.

He smiles and signs back 'Do you want to shave?' I nod and lather my legs to shave. When I finish, I look up and smile.

"I'm going to get dressed, do you want to watch?" I tease and McGee knows I'm back to my old self.

^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***

"Abby---"I heard Gibbs say from the door. I turn around sharply. I dressed in his favorite black skirt, which barely covers my bum, and my purple skull shirt, also his favorite. The purple shirt is low cut and I know it hits just the right spot. I want him to remember what he's missing and its working.

"Very Special Agent Gibbs" I give a weak, fake smile. "You didn't give me any evidence yet Agent so I don't know why you're here" I lean against one of my desks, tilting my head.

"I know… I came to talk" he says, stepping closer. I walk to my fridge and pull out a cupcake. I turn to him and take a bite.

"About the fact that you dumped me?" I ask. He nods. "There's nothing to talk about then… you said it was over and there's obviously nothing I can do to convince you that you're making a big mistake" I say and he looks up.

"Abby---"Gibbs tries.

"Did you even love me or was it all pretend Gibbs?" I yell at him.

"Abby---"Gibbs tries again.

"If it was pretend Gibbs… then thank you"

"Abby--- what?" I set the cupcake down and walk up to him. I place my hand on his cheek.

"If it was all pretend Gibbs, then thank you. You made me feel amazing and I have never felt that before. The other guys I've dated have freaked me out or tried to kill me or stalk me or just… we weird but I knew you wouldn't do that" I smile softly then pull away to slap him.

"But you could have given me some warning! You just dump me out of nowhere with no explanation? You just let me fall apart like I meant nothing! And then when I don't show up for work to analyze your precious evidence, you send McGee to check up on me! You knew it was you're who upset me and you still couldn't come to my house on your own!"

"Abby---"He shakes his head, looking down. I reach my hand out and pull his face up.

"Why Gibbs?" I ask, staring him in the eyes. "Why can't you be with me?"

"Because I'm too---"

"Old?" I question.

"No" he says. "I'll never fully love you, Abby, because I still love Shannon. My heart still belongs to her and to Kelly" Gibbs reaches out to touch my face as I bite my lip. "I'm sorry but you'll never compare to her" My lip quivers and I push him away, shaking my head.

"Gibbs… you should go" McGee says from the door. Gibbs turns around.

"McGee-"he starts in his angry voice. McGee walks right up to him and stares him in the face.

"Gibbs you need to go" McGee says in an even angrier voice. Gibbs growls but he leaves. McGee looks and me and pulls me to his body. I start sobbing hard, soaking his shirt with tears. "It's okay Abby. Shhh, I'm right here" he cooes in my ear, rocking me back and forth, rubbing my back.

Seriously, so much for my happy ending.


End file.
